fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Dimensional Menace is a Nintendo 3DS game and is the upcoming sixth title in the Mario & Luigi series. In this game, Mario and Luigi find themselves forced to work together with their rivals, Wario and Waluigi to save the whole set of universes from the main antagonist of the game, Havension. Story In the opening, a dark void-like portal opened in the space, showing a strange creature from far in space that goes to the Earth. This creature is called Havension. He was created by a mix of dark matter from a parallel dimension. Using his powers, he wants to have full control of time and space and destroy everything in the entrie meta-universe. It feels that one significant source of power is coming from Peach's Castle, making the monster go there. During this, Princess Peach is seen writing some letters for friends, inviting them to a party she's holding in her castle. After this, Mailtoad goes to Mario and Luigi's house, giving them a letter from Princess Peach, for her party. Mario and Luigi reads the letter and immediately runs to the castle. Once arriving the castle, the Bros. hear screams coming from inside and immediately enters. They see many Toads trapped in dark bubbles and Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Toadsworth being attacked by Havension. Mario and Luigi tries to defeat him, but he uses a dark energy attack to knock out the Bros and creates a giant dimensional void that sucks Princess Peach. Also, he teleports himself to other place, escaping from there. After everything that ocureed, Mario reawakens and see Daisy crying with Luigi, Toadsworth walking around desperately, the Wario Bros. eating the candies of the castle, E. Gadd talking with Toadbert and Starlow and Bowser entering in the castle with Bowser Jr. and Kamek. Mario doesn't remember anything and asks Starlow and Toadswoth what happened. They tell Mario everything occurred. Bowser, listening to all explanation of Starlow and Toadswoth, interrupts the group, becoming enraged and starting fight Mario, blaming him. After being defeated, Bowser flees the castle saying that there will be another battle. The Wario Bros., listening and watching everything while eating the cake, decide to go out of the castle to find Peach by themselves (to try to get some gold). After this, the Bros. decided to talk with Professor E. Gadd to see if he knows anything about it. E. Gadd says that all of them needs go to one mysterious castle as soon as possible, the Voortex Castle. Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, Toadbert, Starlow and some Toads get ready to leave along with E. Gadd inside his Cruiser. At the begginig of the night, E. Gadd explains that Havension was created by a mix of dark matter from a parallel dimension and he wants to have full control of time and space and destroy everything in the entrie multiverse. E. Gadd also explains that the next target of the villain is the Voortex Castle. After the Bros. repair some things on the Cruiser (and get their hammers), the Cruiser starts being attack by Bowser Jr. with his Junior Clown Car and some Koopatrols. When the heroes comes to the Cruiser's deck, they see Bowser Jr. that wants revenge from what happened on Peach's Castle with his dad. After loses a battle against the Bros., the Junior Koopa gets angry and, using his Clown Car, he inviolates the cruiser. Everyone on E. Gadd's Cruiser plummet down into Green Plains. Mario and Luigi reawakens from the accident and they see the Cruiser totally destroyed. They find E. Gadd after walking a few, that says to the Bros. to go to the south with Starlow while the Toads and his robots try to restore the Cruiser. In the way to the Castle, after defeating some enemies, they find the Wario bros. The rivals explain that they will go find and save Peach by themselves and will get lots and lots of coins, becaming rich. Mario and Luigi start to laugh, saying that the Wario brothers can't defeat the dimensional monster, starting a fight. The Mario Bros. win the fight, but the Wario bros. don't stop and the fight continues. Starlow interrupts them, saying that they should start to team up to save Peach. They accept the deal and they go to Voortex Castle. After defeating some enemeis and reaching to the front of the castle, they see some strange creatures, the Voortexes, damaged and calling for help, forcing the heroes to run to the castle. Inside there, they find Havension fighting against one warrior of these people, Voortexus, that was protecting the king and the queen. Havension defeat Voortexus easily and sees the Mario and the Wario bros. approaching him. The villain, exclaiming to not have time to another battle, controls Voortexus to battle against the heroes. After the fight, the warrior thanks the heroes to save him from the Havension's mind control and they go to the Throne Room. There, they find the villain attacking the king to obtain a Shiny Sphere that was with the queen. Waluigi, trying to stop him, launchs a Bob-omb that hits the sphere instead, causing a big explosion that destroys the entrie room and breaks the sprere into 10 pieces. These pieces are spread arond the entrie kingdoom. Havension, angry, try to attack Waluigi, but the King launches an attack that sends the villain away. King Astro thanks the heroes and Voortexus to try to stop the monster, but Queen Planitis stays worried about the Dimensional Sphere. Starlow asks them why the villain wants that Sphere so much and they explain the whole history: The multiverse (or meta-universe) is the hypothetical set of infinite or finite possible universes (including the Universe we live in) that together comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, and energy as well as the physical laws and constants that describe them. The various universes within the multiverse are also called "parallel universes" or "alternate universes". Havension was created occasionaly by a mix of dark matter from one parallel dimenison, the same that the Voortexes came from. The villain attacked the Voortex Castle to get the Dimensional Sphere to access one mysterious place: the Forge of Multiverse, have full control of time and space and destroy all the multiverse. While King Astro, Voortexus and some other Voortexes warriors were trying to defeat Havension and a few of his allies, Queen Planitis used the power of the Sphere to teleport the Voortex Castle to another place: the Earth, without the baddies. After that, the villain, after some thousand of years, found the location of the kingdoom and came to the Earth. Shocked after listeg all the histroy, Starlow and both the Mario and the Wario Bros. decide to get the Dimensional Sphere fragments before Havension does. Voortexus decides to go with the heroes to guide them alongside the places. E Gadd appears, telling that he saw all the situation and wanted to help. With King Astro assisting him, he creates the DSF Locator, that can be used to track where are the fragments. Starlow sees that the nearest is located on a temple on the Green Plains. Characters Playable Characters Supporting Characters Gameplay Battle System To start a battle, Mario, Luigi, Wario or Waluigi must touch an enemy or perform a First Strike by jumping on the enemy in the overworld. A first strike will damage the enemy before the battle starts. Since the game is an RPG, players and enemies will take turns to attack each other. Using well timed attacks can deal more damage to enemies. Mario & Luigi Battle System Mario and Luigi's battle system is similar to the battles from previous titles. During a battle, the two heroes have seven choices when attacking, these are Jump, Hammer, Hand, Bros. Attack, Items, Bros. Badges and Escape. The Bros. can defend with their jumps and hammers. The Jump makes Mario and/or Luigi jump to dodge an attack or to counter-attack. When Mario or Luigi pull off an action command, that brother's end of the bar fills slightly. When they meet in the middle, it's possible to use a Bros. Badge move. The effect varies with the equipped badge. The normal effect is to restore 20% of both brother's HP. Badges can be bought in one of the shops in Voortex Castle or Peach's Castle. Wario & Waluigi Battle System Wario and Waluigi's battle system is almost the same as Mario and Luigi's, but with a few differences. When Wario does the Jump attack, he ground pounds in the final jump, Waluigi, however, does the same as the Mario Bros. They also, uses Punch instead of Hammer, similar to Bowser in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. If any of the Wario Bros. pass out, the other will be the understudy. If both pass out, the game will conduct a Game Over. They, also, have different Bros. Attacks, and different in-battle options, but use the same badges. Another thing is that they replenish their HP with Garlics instead of Mushrooms, and that they have different level simbols when ranking up. Exclusive Quartet Battle Systems When both Mario and Wario Bros. battle together, there are some differences. Mario and Luigi can carry Wario and Waluigi items, such as Garlic, and vice versa. Some items can only be used when all the heroes fight together, like Double Mushrooms and Double Garlics. Luigi and Waluigi, in their Bros. Attacks option, are able to choose the Quartet Bros. Attacks too, which all the four heroes work together to peform the Bros. Attack. The game will conduct a Gamer Over only if all the four heroes reach HP zero. Stats Each character has his own HP, SP, POW, DEF, SPEED and STACHE points. When they finish a battle, they each gain EXP points and Coins. With enough Experience Points, they can level-up and increase their respective statistic. *''' HP''' (abbreviation of Heart Points) is the amount of health the heroes have. When an enemy hits either of them, they lose HP. When their HP reaches zero, they pass out, but can be revived with a 1-Up Mushroom or 1-Up Super. HP can be replenished with a Mushroom, a Nut or a Garlic (Wario and Waluigi only). *''' SP''' (abbreviation of Special Points) is how many times the heroes can use a Bros. Attack. Each attack uses up a certain amount of SP, draining the total. SP can only be restored by using Syrup. *''' POW''' (abbreviation of Power) is how strong the player is. The higher their POW stats are, the more damage they will perform. *''' DEF''' (abbreviation of Defense) is how much damage the player can block from an enemy hit. The higher their DEF stats are, the less damage they will take. *''' SPEED''' is how fast the heroes are. The more SPEED they have, the more they can attack an enemy in a single turn. *''' STACHE''' is the most unique of Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi's stats. The higher their STACHE stats are, the greater there is a chance of a Lucky Hit, which doubles POW. Plus, it gives the heroes discounts when buying at shops and increases the worth of items sold. Status Effects Coming Soon... Ranks Mario & Luigi Ranks *Mushroom Rank - Level 1 to 5 *Shell Rank - Level 6 to 11 *Boomerang Rank - Level 12 to 18 *Flower Rank - Level 19 to 26 *Leaf Rank - Level 27 to 35 *Star Rank - Level 36 to 45 *Rainbow Rank - Level 46 onwards Wario & Waluigi Ranks *Garlic Rank - Level 1 to 5 *Pepper Rank - Level 6 to 11 *Coin Rank - Level 12 to 18 *Pipe Rank - Level 19 to 26 *Bomb Rank - Level 27 to 35 *Meteor Rank - Level 36 to 45 *Rainbow Rank - Level 46 onwards Bros. Attacks Mario & Luigi Mario *Red Shell *???? *???? *???? *Firebrand Mania *???? Luigi *Smash Egg *???? *???? *???? *Thunderhand Mania *Mega Thwonk Wario & Waluigi Wario *Black Shell *???? *???? *Cannonball Chuck *Icebrand Mania *???? Waluigi *Bomb Tennis *???? *???? *???? *Acidhand Mania *???? Quartet Attacks Luigi *???? *???? *???? *???? *???? Waluigi *???? *???? *???? *???? *Elemental Smash Overworld Gameplay Actually, the Mario Bros. and the Wario Bros. adventure separately. But in many special occasions, the four heroes can adventure together and perform a few special out-of-battle techniques. Overworld icons are the same as in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, displaying the characters health. Mario and Luigi still use the A and B buttons to jump, respectively and at some point, they gain Hammers and Hand Abilities. Their movement icons are identified with colors, with Mario's being red and Luigi's green. Wario and Waluigi, however, use the X and Y buttons instead, to jump too. Althrough they don't get Hammers, they learn to Punch instead while progressing in the game. They also learn some new Hand abilities while progressing the game. Their movement icons are also identified with colors, with Wario's being yellow and Waluigi's purple. The four heroes travel in a 3D overworld, much like in the other Mario & Luigi games, but at some times, the bros. must pass though some Dimensional Blackholes that appears at some points of the overworld and that leaves them to the Parallel Dimenison that is traveled in a 2D overworld like Inside Bowser and the Dreamy World. Unlike these other places from past installments, these places are only travelled for solve some puzzles and to progress though game, so, no enemies are fight and there are no exclusive gameplay at the Parallel Dimension. The four heroes can also use some techniques out of battle. All of the following techniques must be learned by progressing in the game, except jumping. Mario and Luigi Techniques *Mario and Luigi can both jump *Mario and Luigi can both whack with their hammers *Mario can burn using his Firebrand ability, while Luigi can electrocute using his Thunderhand ability *Mario and Luigi can use their hammers to shake the ground to make near enemies dizzy *Mario and Luigi can perform a Spin Jump. *Mario and Luigi can perform a Bros. Drill, that works under the ground and horizontally Wario and Waluigi Techniques *Wario and Waluigi can both jump *Wario and Waluigi can both punch instead of using hammers *Wario can freeze using his Icebrand ability, while Waluigi can dissolve using his Acidhand ability *Wario and Waluigi can do a Ground Pound to make near enemies dizzy *Wario and Waluigi can perform a Bros. Ball and a Ball Hop *Wario can relocate Waluigi's internal bone structure, making one Waluigi Launcher, and explodes a Bomb and launch him, which makes Waluigi pass though very strait places and makes a small explosion at Wario's place Quartet Techniques *The four heroes can be made to jump simultaneously, which also causes the four to flutter in the air briefly (in order: Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi) *The four heroes can charge up a dash (in order: Wario, Waluigi, Mario, Luigi) *Mario and Luigi can make Wario and Waluigi perform a Spin Jump by spin jumping into them. *Wario and Waluigi can flatten Mario and Luigi into Bros. Cakes *Wario can perform a Bros. Toss, and throw Mario and Luigi to higher areas. *Wario and Waluigi can punch Mario and Luigi hammers while the Mario bros. use them, performing one Quartet Shockwave, to destroy large blocks or objects or walls. *Wario, Waluigi, Luigi and Mario (in this order) can perform one Quartet Grab, which can reach far distanced things and throw them. Giant Battle System Coming Soon... Unlockables Coming Soon... Locations Main Locations *Green Plains **Goomba Temple *Voortex Castle **Voortex Green Garden *Yoshi's Town **Egg Casino *Desertic Ruins **Desertic Ruins Pyramid *Pipeline Cavern **Diamond Mine *Illusion Jungle **Fruit Tent *Starshine Archipelago **Starshine Archipelago Beach **Starshine Archipelago Ocean *Black Hole Mansion **Poison Cemetery *Electric Factory **Mechanic Tower *Cloudway Skyland **Storm Temple *Constellation Glacier *Meteor Volcano *Fortress of Darkness **Dark Colosseum *Forge of the Multiverse Places that plays a minor hole *Peach's Castle *E. Gadd Cruiser *Battle Stadium Bosses Story Bosses OBS: All the bosses battles that have two or more bosses, the player has to defeat all of them at once. Battle Stadium The Battle Stadium works similar to The Gauntlet (M&L:BIS) and to the Battle Ring (M&L:DT and M&L:PJ). It's unlocked after you beat the game and collect all the collectibles. There, you can battle against the bosses you have battled on their harder versions. There are six main floors at the Battle Stadium, each floor for the group of bosses from each game from Mario & Luigi series. At each floor, the player find spaces where it's possible to battle against the boss (if win, the player receives a trophie of the relative boss, similar to Dream Team). After defeat all the bosses, the player needs to go to the center of the room to battle the (game) Medley, with all the bosses in sequence. At the begginig of each room, the player can practice the tecniques used on battles of the specific floor Superstar Saga Room At the first floor, the player battles the bosses only with the Mario Bros. Everyone appear with level 37. Partners in Time Room At the second floor, the player battles the bosses with the Mario Bros and with the Baby Mario Bros. Everyone appear with level 39. Bowser's Inside Story Room At the first floor, the player battles the bosses only with the Mario Bros (including the bosses fighted by Bowser in the original game). The giant bosses are battled by Giant Mario. Everyone appear with level 41. Dream Team Room At the fourth floor, the player battles the bosses with the Mario Bros. at some battles and with Mario & Dreamy Luigi at others. The giant bosses are battled by Giant Luigi. Everyone appear with level 43. Paper Jam Room At the fth floor, the player battles the bosses with the Mario Bros. and with Paper Mario. The papercraft bosses are battled by the following Papercraft characters: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi and Fire Mario. Everyone appear with level 45. Dimensional Menace Room At the Sixth Room, the player can find the game bosses and giant bosses. Everyone appear with level 50. Music *Title Theme: **Coming Soon... *File Select: **Coming Soon... *Danger/Panic Theme: **Coming Soon... *Comedy Situation: **Coming Soon... *Dramatic Theme: **Coming Soon... *Run!: **Coming Soon... *Peach's Castle Theme: **Coming Soon... *E. Gadd Cruiser Theme: **Coming Soon... *Mario & Luigi Battle Theme: **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SYLQl98orI&list=PL6akIKaXBeU2lNfjSTymGi4zJvLvtEpXb&index=3 *Wario & Waluigi Battle Theme: **Coming Soon... *Quartet Battle Theme: **Coming Soon... *Boss Battle Theme: **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emuC7MouyoI *Havension's Knights Battle Theme (Coronel Sandface, Magnelectro, Master Tornado, Lord Sandface) and Popple battles): **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02EegByjo0U *Time to Grow Up: **Coming Soon... *Giant Battle Theme: **Coming Soon... *Peach's Castle Theme: **Coming Soon... *E. Gadd Cruiser Theme: **Coming Soon... *Green Plains Theme: **Coming Soon... *Goomba Temple Theme: **Coming Soon... *Voortex Castle Theme: **Coming Soon... *Voortex Green Garden Theme: **Coming Soon... *Yoshi's Town Theme: **Coming Soon... *Egg Casino Theme: **Coming Soon... *Desertic Ruins Theme: **Coming Soon... *Desertic Ruins Pyramid Theme: **Coming Soon... *Pipeline Cavern Theme: **Coming Soon... *Diamond Mine Theme: **Coming Soon... *Illusion Jungle Theme: **Coming Soon... *Fruit Tent Theme: **Coming Soon... *Starshine Archipelago Beach Theme: **Coming Soon... *Starshine Archipelago Ocean Theme: **Coming Soon... *Black Hole Mansion Theme: **Coming Soon... *Poison Cemetery Theme: **Coming Soon... *Electric Factory Theme: **Coming Soon... *Mechanic Tower Theme: **Coming Soon... *Cloudway Skyland Theme: **Coming Soon... *Storm Temple Theme: **Coming Soon... *Constellation Glacier Theme: **Coming Soon... *Meteor Volcano Theme: **Coming Soon... *Fortress of Darkness Theme: **Coming Soon... *Dark Colosseum Theme: **Coming Soon... *Forge of the Multiverse Theme: **Coming Soon... *Battle Stadium Theme: **Coming Soon... *Havension Appears!: **Coming Soon... *Havension Battle Theme: **Coming Soon... *Bowsension Battle Theme: **Coming Soon... *Havension's Essence Battle Theme: **Coming Soon... *Ending: **Coming Soon... Category:Articles under construction Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Games by Explodio the BlooP-OW Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Sequels Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games